Mt Stupid
by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE
Summary: I did it. I finally cracked. Stupidest story I've ever written.If you want to live do NOT read this story. I had a sugar rush at 2:30 in the morning. It doesn't even make the least bit sense!


**I'm bored. I'm typing. I'm bored. I'm dead. I'm bored. I'm on a sugar rush. Did I say I was bored? No? I'm bored.**

**So, boredom+typing+dead+sugar rush = random ASOUE story.**

**Get the picture? Good, 'Cause I don't.**

**Disclaimer: Leave me aloooone! No! I don't ASOUE!!! Didn't you know that already?!**

**Mt. Stupid:**

The three Baudelaires and the three Quagmires were on Mt. Dedede.

It's not De de de. It's more of a De dede. You say the first De normal and the last two de's fast.

So it's normal fast, fast. Like the last two de's are fast and you say them together. You would normally say it to a human being or to an electronic being stupid. So De dedeactually means stupid.

So, technically, the Baudelaires and Quagmires are on Mt. Stupid.

Just for the record, the mountain has snow on it.

If you'll excuse me, I must fix my previous typing because almost every word either has a green or red line under it.

…

Ok, I'm done!

Duncan: I'm so bored I could eat money.

Quigley: ME TOO!!

Violet: QUIGLEY!! IT'S NOT POLITE TO YELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Klaus: Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter. Harry, Harry Potter!

Isadora: I'm so pretty!!

Sunny: ejklgeiqghoeqhgipehgpqhbj (that's what you think)

Duncan: Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

Quigley: Me + You

Violet: I'ma tell ya one time

Klaus: Me + You

Isadora: One time

Sunny: jhafuqwndiwqnfose (I'ma tell ya one time)

Duncan: Me + You

Quigley: One time

Violet: I'ma tell ya one time

Klaus: One time

Isadora: One time

Sunny: dkkydjkkig (I ain't singing that next part!)

Isadora: I love Klaus!!

Klaus: I love knowledge!

Isadora: You don't love me?! I'm going to kill that knowledge!

Duncan: Feisty lady.

Quigley: My name has a 'g' in it!!

Violet: So does mine!

Sunny: yrtjsis (Lies!!!!)

Klaus: I'm going to sing for you!

Violet: Me?!

Sunny: ujsodbjvjk (Incest!!!!!)

Duncan: He's going to sing for Quigley you dumboheads!!

Quigley: Eww, Klaus is gay!!

Isadora: He's going to sing for _knowledge_.

Klaus: I'm going to sing for Isadora.

Isadora (eyes sparkle): I could faint! (Faints and gets back up)

Klaus: _If my heart was a house you'd be home!_

K, I'm done!

Isadora: Ahhhhh!!! (Screams with delight and jumps off mountain)

Erbody watches her fall down.

Duncan: _Your suicidal! Suicidal!_

Quigley: I didn't hear a crash, did you hear a crash, Violet?

Violet: I didn't hear a crash, did you hear a crash, Sunny?

Sunny: (I didn't hear a crash, did you hear a crash, Duncan?)

Duncan: I didn't hear a crash, but I hear loud smacking.

Erbody turns their heads to Duncan to see Klaus and Isadora making out right next to Duncan's right ear. Duncan turns his head.

Duncan: EWWW!!!!!!! Cootiessssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duncan runs around the mountain.

He pushes them both off the mountain. Klaus and Isadora are still kissing.

Quigley: Duncan's a baby!! And babies are fat!!!

Sunny: (Hey!! You callin' me fat?!)

Violet: Technically, you are. You're a baby, and you have baby fat.

Sunny attacks Violet. They fall off the mountain.

Duncan ends up running off the mountain and across thick air all the way to Tokyo. Then fell.

Quigley got bored. But he didn't fall or jump off the mountain. He's smarter than that.

He dived off the mountain.

Quigley (singing while diving): _'Cause your heart has a lack__of color! _

_And we should've known_

_That we'd grow up sooner or later_

'_Cause we wasted all our free time alone!_

**10 seconds later…**

Everyone is back on Mt. De dede, or Mt. Stupid.

Quigley: Hey! Why'd you bring us back?

Duncan: Yeah!

'Cause I got bored.

Violet: I'm bored. Kiss me, Duncan!

Violet kisses Duncan.

During the kiss, Duncan is screaming bloody murder.

Quigley: I'm all alone in the cold!!

Klaus: Hey, Quigley. Wanna see some magic?

Quigley: Ok.

Klaus put cheese in his mouth. He kisses Isadora. Isadora opens her mouth to show she has cheese in her mouth.

Quigley: Ewww!!

Isadora: What? There's no cheese in my mouth. That's just the illusion.

**Random time!!**

Quigley: That snowball is fat!

Duncan: I am secretly a father!!

Isadora: Klaus is my husband, we're on our honeymoon!!!

Violet: NO YELLING IN THE HALLS!!!!

Klaus: I poop butterflies!!!!!

Sunny: iminluvwithfrosty (I'm in love with Frosty!!!!!!)

**Random time over!!**

Looks like our time's up!

Everybody say 'Bye!'

Quigley: I'm in love with Violet!!!

Say bye.

Quigley: Bye!

Duncan: COOTIES!!!!!!!!

Say bye.

Duncan: Bye!

Isadora: B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E, wait I can't dance!!

Say bye.

Isadora: Bye!

Violet: That's ok, we'll show you how to BOUNCE!!

Say bye.

Violet: Bye!

Klaus: Do the chicken wing!!

Say bye.

Klaus: Bye!

Sunny: igyptpeviitltid(I'll get you Peter Pan, even if it's the last thing I do!!)

Say bye.

Sunny: eyb (bye)

**The End.**

**That was retarded. It's like, what? 2:30 in the morning?**

**Hey, read the last few jibberishes said by Sunny, they make sense. They are lines from songs. (Except for the one in Random time). Let me know if you want to know what songs. **

**No, I am not against gay people or incest people or fat people or skinny people. I love erbody.**

**Feel free to flame!!!**

**Review!!**

**Now I must fix the green and red squiggly lines!!**

**;)**


End file.
